Clan:The Kingdom of Sparta
THIS IS SPARTA! About Sparta Sparta is a prominent city in World 1 of RuneScape. We have been around for around six months, and our Spartan Dynasty has been around for almost a year. We are currently the 39th largest clan in RuneScape. Spartan Goals *The main goal of Sparta is to have a great community and brotherhood. "A Spartans true strength are the men beside him." ~King Leonidas. *Another goal is to create an outstanding military, complete with an Agoge training, and military training and tactics discussions. *One final goal of Sparta, is to reach 500 members and be one of the largest clans in RuneScape. Spartan News *Are you Prepared for the Spartan Olympics? 5 days of Games and Celebration Each Month! Games include-Races, boxing, clan wars, hide and seek, and much more! *Sparta will be going through MAJOR political reforms. Including the creation of the Board of Ephors, and the inauguration of two new kings. Spartan Olympics The Olympic Games will begin with a celebration honoring the Greek Gods, on Mount Olympus. Events (Ranked) -Short Race -Long Race -Hopolite Race -Clan Wars Survival Events (Non-Ranked) -Fist of Guthix -Parties -Rated Clan Wars -Clan Wars -Wilderness PKing** -Castle Wars* -Barbarian Assault* -PvM ** Ranking System 1st place- 5 points 2nd place- 3 points 3rd place- 1 point (* Members only) (**Both F2P and Members) Clan Rules Rule 2: No Retreat, No Surrender. Rule 2: Absolutely no Spamming. Rule 3: No disrespecting other clan members. ' '''Rule 4: Follow all Jagex rules. ' '''Rule 5: Respect all Ranked Officials. Rule 6: Arguing with clan mates is unacceptable. Rule 7: Absolutely no Flaming. Rule 8: Do not speak about real world politics or religion in the clan chat. ''Rule 9: ''Do not ask or beg for ranks. You will be rewarded depending on how hard you train. ''Rule 10: ''If an Admin is found abusing their power, they will be stripped of their rank. ''Rule 11: ''Always continue training for the good of the clan. ''Rule 12: T''ry your hardest to attend all events. 'The Edict of Sparta' *All Spartan Citizens are assured the same rights. #All Spartan Citizens are guaranteed Freedom of Speech. #All Spartan Citizens are guaranteed Freedom of Press on the forum, as long as it does not break any of Jagex rules, or include flaming. #All Spartan Citizens are guaranteed Freedom to Petition. #All Spartan Citizens are guaranteed Freedom of Religion. Apon being granted Spartan Citizenship, all Spartiates have the right to choose a patron god. The only requirement is that it is a greek god or godess. *Each week two new Champions of Sparta will be chosen. #One will be chosen based on Military Might. Any Spartiate is allowed to enter for a chance to win the Tornament. #One will be chosen based on social conduct and hard work for the clan. Although this is awarded by the high council, a Council Member who shows an extreme amount of dedication is still able to earn the award. Recieving this award is the first step to earning the position of Low Council. *Ranks will no longer be based on combat level. If you are in a rank that I do not believe you have earned, you will be ranked acordingly. Clan Separation Separation has been cancelled due to recent events. Spartan Government '--Royal--' King- Spence32296 Queen- CuteKitty756 Prince- Devoidfury45 '--High Council-- (5/5)' Honorary General- King Isidore Forcysturs FireFacemax Broheaven Devoidfury45 '--Low Council-- (17/28)' Kyle Ink1234 Cruz El Rey IGiveLife2 Skillman4426 1Kight Duke Aethos DoctorWho2 Deathco306 Brutel Demo Areo Knight6 Priesthood88 King Lopo II Hungar Games Dark Spark64 Deathit55 999999StrFtw Dress Code Spartan Uniform for Men: Color Raw Onion Mefront.png|The Spartan Elite Uniform (Front) meback.png|The Spartan Eite Uniform (Back) Top: Sword Arm Sash Bottom: Princly Breeches Accessories: F2P-Scimitar, Wooden Shield, Clan Cape, Clan Vexilum, P2P- Tyras Helm, Miror or Freminak shield or spear, Uniform for Women: Red (Any Top) Red (Any Bottom) Meetings Clan meetings will take place every Saturday 10:00pm EST. At South East Varrock Base in World 1. Meetings are for Generals and Clan Owner only. Pm me for time difference problems.** Clan Events Some Events include: *Clan Recruiting *Clan Wars *Wilderness Hunts *Clan Marches *Celebrations Participating in these events will get you ranked up in the clan. The Spartan Military The Legendary Army Of Sparta! The Best Military In RuneScape! To join The Spartans send an email to Spence32296@gmail.com Military Hierarchy 1. Military Leader- The King Of Sparta Acts and the Military Leader and War General. Field Generals- Hippeus- Elite Hopolite, Combat level 90+ Redbelt12 Rastar4 JoshuaJosh88 Eten2245 J C A5 Leonodise King Vince00 JDOGcs6 Generador Armen249 MUFF MUNCHIR Pnoy Dfender Hoplite- Main body of the military, Combat level 70+ Military Trainees- Citizens going th rough "agoge" military training, Combat lvl 50+ Spartan Quotes KingSpence96 ~The title "Spartan" comes with an honor greater than anything you can imagine. ~RuneScape Peace is for the weak. King Leonidas- ~I've fought countless times, yet I've never met an adversary who could offer me what we Spartans call "A Beautiful Death." I can only hope, with all the world's warriors gathered against us, there might be one down there who's up to the task. ~Spartans! Prepare for glory! ~Well, that's an easy choice for us, Arcadian! Spartans never retreat! Spartans never surrender! Go spread the word. Let every Greek assembled know the truth of this. Let each among them search his own soul. And while you're at it, search your own. ~Children, gather round! No retreat, no surrender; that is Spartan law. And by Spartan law we will stand and fight... and die. A new age has begun. An age of freedom, and all will know, that 300 Spartans gave their last breath to defend it! Spartan Army ~We are with you, sire! For Sparta, for freedom, to the death! Varrock World One Sparta Military Base.png|Spartan Military Base Sparta Agora.png|Spartan Agora Temple of Zeus.png|Temple of Zeus Temple of Ares.png|Temple of Ares Capital Building TKOS.png|The Capital Building of The Kingdom of Sparta Housing District.png|Spartan Housing District Some info on our Home or Varrock World One. Varrock Square- Agora (marketplace) Varrock Castle- Castle and Capital Building Saradomin Church- Temple of Olympus Zamorak Church- Temple of Ares South East District- Military Base South West District- Housing District The Agoge System What is Agoge? The agōgēwas the rigorous education and training regimen mandated for all Spartan citizens wishing to join the Military. The training involves learning stealth, cultivating loyalty to one's group, military training, hunting, and social preparation. Agoge Structure Because The Kingdom of Sparta does not have much roleplay, it is harder to recreate a similar Agoge. However, The Kingdom of Sparta's agoge also includes training stealth, loyalty, military training, and social preparation. In order to go through Agoge, you must first prove your loyalty to Sparta, by being in the clan and participating for two consecutive days. Once this is over, any citizen with a combat level of 50 or more will be put in Agoge until they reach a combat level of 70. The next part of Sparta's Agoge, is training stealth. To show this, a trainee must enter the wilderness and run to the Demonic Ruins, retrieve burnt bones, and return to the designated area. Lastly, The Spartan will be put u against a monster or another player based apon their ability. If pitted against another trainee, the trainee who wins the fight will be able to join the army as a Hopolite. History In the year 2011 three Spartan brothers became kings because of the death of their father King Pleistarchus. son of King Leonidas. The Three Spartan Kings will be great rulers, just like their father, and grandfather. Founding the Kingdom In early January of the year 2011, one lonely Spartan set out on a journey to be the greatest king in all of Gelinor. some may say he accomplished that dream, some would say otherwise, however that is not what we are here to discuss. On that fateful night, The Kingdom of Sparta was founded. Disaster struck early and Sparta had fallen to its most worthy oponent to this day, Agustus's Rome. Spence planned to help Agustus get on better terms with the Council of World One, and King Edge of AoA. Spence set up a meeting in which Agustus apologised for trying to take over world one, and terms were agreed to. Spence was praised by King Edge because of his outstanding effort to help Agustus and The Council. Hoever Agustus had other plans. All the work Spence had done went down the drain when the next day, Agustus was found plotting against the council. Spence then made an agreement with the Council to help destroy Agustus. After much scheeming, Agustus finnaly gave up and passed the Roman Clan down to Trexking however, Spence was favored by the Council to lead Rome. After much discussion and arguing, Spence left Rome to re-form Sparta. A while after, Agustus returned to take his Clan. By this time, Sparta was strong and confident and when Agustus returned Spence made a decision that many did not agree with. In order to preserve his clan, and knowing how Agustus works, Spence made a fake alliance with Agustus so he would not send spies. With the help of XxGirlx92, Spence plotted with the Council to destroy Agustus. Suddenly, Agustus was hacked, and when he did not have as much success with his other account, he left for good. The Three Spartan Kings King Spence, King Lopo , and King Isidore, are all grandchildren of the Great King Leonidas. But even Kings can not avoid the inevitable. Time wore down these great leaders and Isidore and Lopo grew innactive. Spence tried to take control of all of Sparta, but it was impossible to do alone. The New Age : After King Spence took control of Sparta chaos struck. With no official govenment recruiting stopped all together. After a single recruiting march, led by King Spence himself, he was able to aquire an extremely loyal and hard working Spartan. Garf showed his potential immdetiatly, and for the sake of Sparta, he was promoted to Captain. King Lopo II returned from a much awaited absence, and is now the Military Leader of Sparta. Lopo revealed himself having the gift of The Oracle. King Lopo told of the Prohocy that a Romanos will rise, and Chalange the power of Sparta. Soon Isidore also returned and created the clan Athens. Sparta and Athens had many celebrations together until Athens fell. Betrayal Recruiting was at an all time high for Sparta when Spence32296's friends list filled up. To solve this problem, Spence created the account Spartaa CC to become the new clan chat for Sparta. When informing everyone of this, Spartaa CC was confronted by Sier Zakaria one of Lopo's must trusted soliders. Zakaria asked Spartaa CC if he was against Spence, and talked to Spartaa about overthrowing Spence32296. Spence revelaed himself as Spartaa, and exiled Sier Zakaria from Sparta, for treason. Lopo convined Spence to let Zakaria back into Sparta. A day after, a Romanos32296 appears in Sparta, and threatens us. Acting of Lopo's prophocy, Spence32296 immediatly sent his most loyal spy fire facemax, to the New Rome. Spence32296 gets supicious of King Lopo, and believes it was him who created the account. The following day, Zakaria accuses Spence of being Romanos, and King Lopo supports him. Spence knows that Lopo was the only one besides him who knew of the Prohocy, and uncovers the rebelion in the clan chat. Lopo and Zakaria deny it, but after some arguing, Zakaria states, "Zaroc was in with us, He is standing right next to me" Lopo and Zakaria were exiled from the clan, leaving it in turmoil and confusion. The clan has grown from this and has become evermore powerful with the help of Alknos and XxGirlx92, Spence had created a mighty clan. A few days after, King Lopo was enabled to come back even though his rank was demolished. Alknos still did not trust King Lopo and had made it clear. The Return of Rag Soon after, King Spence was contacted by Triple O G3 of Ragnarok. He spoke of the return of two clans, Ragnarok, and The Elves. Triple and Spence spoke of an alliance, however nothing was made official. A War Amongst Spartans One day another Spartan clan appeared in world one. Led by Artic I Wolf, the new Spartans started mass recrruitment in world one. King Spence, who felt his own recruiting drive suffer from the mass recruting of Artic, confronted him. King Spence first asked Artic to move his clan to another world. After he would not comply Spence threatened him with the destruction of his clan. Once again Artic world not meet Spence's demands. Spence began Operation "Destroy Artic" Soon after, Spence decided he could use these Spartans and not destroy them. Spence made a proposition that Artic would be unable to refuse. Spence offered to merge with Artic's Sparta and even give him the same powers as himself. Artic and Spence spent many hours planning the new Sparta, and in the middle of one meeting, Triple O G3 appears. Triple declaired war on Artic, and to honor their new alliance, Spence fights alongside him. During the war, Triple calls Spence a traitor for not honoring their alliance, even though Spence said nothing was made official. Soon after, Artic canceled the merge. After some persuasion, Artic would still not go on with the plan, so Spence destroyed his clan. The Kingdom of Sparta gained many loyal soliders because of this war. To this day, Artic denies that Spence destroyed his clan, and that he decided to stop leading it. Clan Priesthood Any clan member is able to apply to be a Head Priest for any Greek God. Current Priests- KingSpence96- Temple of Zeus AndreJules- Temple of Hermes Mob 2 Elite- Temple of Ares Muff Munchir- Temple of Dionysus Lork Arakmos- Temple of Poseidon Eragondr22- Temple of Hades Duke Aethos- Temple of Aether 0247689Garf- Temple of Athena Devoidfury45 - Temple of Helius Citizenship All Spartans are given the rank of recruit as soon as they enter the clan. Once the member has been active in the clan chat for 2 days they become a corporal. Once the member is a corporal they have the full rights of a Spartan Citizen. The more Spartans you recruit the better you are ranked. Alliances All alliances are ranked on a one to five scale. Current Alliances None Enemies Like alliances, all enemies are ranked on a one to five scale depending on threat level. Current Enemies Roman Empires Blood Assassins Clan Ranks Rules and Rights Owner- King (1/1) Deputy Owner- High Council Members (5/5) Admin- Low Council (7/28) Sergeant- Military Trainees (Citizens going through "agoge" military training, must be cb lvl 50+) Corporal- Spartiates (Higher ranked citizens) Recruit- Citizens of Sparta Category:Clans